


The Prisonner's Dilemma

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is crack, but this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: Have you ever wondered which one of your friends would cover for you if you were to commit a murder ?The Innocent ? The Follower ? Or the Cheater ?Liam is about to find out.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	The Prisonner's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> This is really inspired by an amazing video by Will.aime. I'll put the link at the end because watching the video would give the whole plot away. Enjoy !

_"Beware, hunters, for packs are as tight as the five fingers of a hand. Beware, hunters, for true packs will never break."_

* * *

ONE YEAR BEFORE

_Have you ever wondered which one of your friends would cover for you if you were to commit a murder ?_

Theo is about to call “full house”, wondering if Corey has a better hand, when the door springs open in a loud thud. All the heads in the room turn to face Liam, whose t-shirt is covered in blood, his hands shaking, and his face white. 

“Guys… I think I made a mistake.”

_Which one ?_

Corey is the first one to stand, mouth hanging open, his eyes lingering on Liam’s red knuckles. He looks like he is about to ask something, but then, he seems to decide not to. He looks quickly at the other people in the room, like he is wondering how he is supposed to react.

_The innocent, who shines like the sun, hiding away behind his smile ?_

Alec is looking at Theo, and then at Liam, always ready to take the smallest hint from them. He won’t talk first, that is pretty sure. Alec doesn’t like to take decisions, and he is way more at ease when one of them clearly tells him what to do.

_The follower, who puts all of his trust in someone else ?_

Theo is the one who makes decisions. He is the head, the one who plans, and orders the execution. So, slowly, he folds his cards, and puts them on the table. Whatever happened, he needs to take care of it, because Liam looks like he is about to die and that’s not something Theo is going to let happen.

_The cheater, who always knows how to get out of tricky situations ?_

* * *

NOW

They know the hunters are coming from them. They chose to wait, in Derek’s old loft, far enough from any other supernatural, because they don’t want to involve anyone else in this. This is Theo’s play, after all, and he won’t let anything come between him, and his objective. Getting all of them out of this mess.

Liam is holding his hand, crushing it with a force that makes Theo grimace. “Sorry”, he hears, next to him, but he just shrugs, and makes sure to find Liam’s eyes.

“We’re getting out of this. All of us. Trust me ?”

Liam tries to smile, but they are interrupted by the knocks on the door. All four of them stop breathing for a second, before the hunters come in. There are a lot of them, but the one who seems to be their leader, which Theo knows is named Adrienne, walks slowly in front of her small army.

“You are coming with us.” She says.

Theo nods, and stands up. He hears the three other supernatural do the same, behind his back. Here it goes. One year in the making, they are about to let the story unfold.

* * *

“What did you do ?” Theo asks, walking to Liam, and stopping him from going to the tap. “No. No need to put blood everywhere. What happened ?”

“One of the Chasers. He was near my mom’s house, and I panicked and went to see what he was doing, but I took him by surprise, and he stumbled, and the, the rock… I tried to make it better but he was already dead, oh my god Theo, this is bad, this is really bad.”

* * *

  
  


They follow the Chasers out of the building, and to their cars. They put on the masks as they are told. The hunters expect them to suddenly try to resist, but the four of them just comply nicely. It’s peculiar, being taken hostages and not trying to fight, but they know exactly what they are going into. They ride for about an hour, before arriving at a giant warehouse. Adrienne looks at them, warily, like she didn’t expect them to follow her.

“Do you know who I am ?” She asks, and Theo tries to keep his face straight.

“You are the Chasers. An old guild of hunters. You follow the code to the letter. You won’t kill those who didn’t do anything wrong.”

Adrienne smiles at that, and she tips her head towards the wall, as her men walk the hostages against it.

“Correct. I see Argent is still walking around, and talking about things he shouldn’t share. Though, yes, he taught you right. We don’t kill the innocent ones. But I’m quite sure one of you is not that innocent.” 

Theo doesn’t answer, but he can hear Liam’s heart beating faster next to him, and he is glad the hunters do not have supernatural hearing. 

“And if one of you is guilty, then the three other must be aware of what happened. They must know about the body.”

“A... body ?” Alec asks, furrowing his eyebrows. _Good._

Adrienne’s neck snaps as she faces him, flames in her eyes as she explains, her voice sweeter than ever. 

“One of our best apprentices went missing a year ago. In Beacon Hills. And we have strong reasons to think one of you is involved in this.” 

She walks toward them, and stops in front of Theo.

“Of course, it would be really faster if you would be nice enough to just tell us what happened. Did you kill James, Theo ?”

“None of us killed anyone.” Theo says strongly. And as she looks at him, he flashes her his golden eyes. “Do these look blue to you ?”.

She smiles.

“They don’t, indeed. What about yours, Alec ?” The younger werewolf is quick to show her his innocent werewolf eyes. She seems satisfied, and then, she walks to Liam.

“What about you my dear ?”

* * *

“I hate this idea.” Liam repeats for the hundredth time. “It’s not right, Theo.”

The chimera sighs, still looking at the road, but he offers his hand to Liam. “I know. But… You know what they would do to someone…

“To a killer.” Liam whispers. “Someone who killed an innocent.”

“It was an accident.” Theo says, and it feels like they are having the same conversation again and again. “I don’t care about what color your eyes are. You’re still the same person Liam.”

“Tell that to the Chasers.”

“We won’t have to. Because this plan is going to go perfectly well.”

There is a long silence, and Theo feels Liam playing with his fingers. “I really don’t like it. I don’t want to do it.”

“Selem wants you to. He would kill himself either way. Since his wife died, he has been waiting to join her. But he knows the value of his power, and he doesn’t want it to go to waste. That’s why he contacted Derek. To know if someone was worthy.”

* * *

Liam looks at Adrienne, and after a sigh, closes his eyes. When he opens his leads, the red illumating his pupils is almost blinding.

“Oh. An alpha.” She whispers, before laughing like a small girl on Christmas Eve.

* * *

“I don’t want to be an alpha.” Liam mutters, after a few more miles. 

“You won’t have a pack per say. It’s going to be okay.” Theo whispers to him. “And you will help an old man by granting him his last wish.”

“To be killed by a twenty-year-old ?”

“By ensuring his power is in the hands of someone who will know how to use it.”

Liam sighs, and looks at the window. He stays silent for a while. But then, he adds “You know, most people get a tatoo for their twenty-first birthday. Not new eyes.”

“What can I say ? I live to please.” Theo answers with a small laugh. “Also, it’s not that bad. I could have offered you the hunter’s teeth. Or his hands.”

“You… What ?”

“I cut down his fingers. And I broke his face to get to his teeth. Even if they find the body, they will have no way to be sure it’s him.”

Liam looks at him in horror.

“Why would you do that ? I mean… I get it but you could have asked us to help and...”

“Nah. I didn’t want you to do the gruesome part. You were already having kind of a bad night.”

Liam shakes his head, but his hand tightens around Theo’s, like a silent _thank you_.

“You are doing all of this… You…” He stops himself, and Theo can see the affection on his face. It’s a good look on Liam. “When they say I could kill for you, they don’t usually mean it, you know ?”

Theo shrugs.

“The things we do for love.”

* * *

Adrienne looks at Liam’s eyes a little longer, before she walks a few steps, to look closely at Corey. 

“So, apparently, we won’t be able to base our assumptions on your eyes. A pity, really. Please, do not force us to _extract_ the answers from you. Either you denounce the one who commited this crime, or we will make sure you suffer the same fate as him. After all, the accomplice is just as guilty as the murderer. Isn’t he, Sam ?”

One guy walks from her gard, and Theo looks at him quickly. His umber skin shines under the mechanical lights, and he has a small well-kept beard. He looks sharp, and competent.

“Yep.” He says, looking at the foor of them. His hand plays with the black beanie he is wearing. “Same fate for anyone who doesn’t talk.”

“I have received the order to carry this matter as I see fit”, Adrienne says, after a small smile to Sam. “And because we, Chasers, do not believe anyone is perfect, Sam will make sure I do my job as it is written in the book.”

“As it is written in the book.” The other hunters repeat in a murmur.

“I like these kinds of missions, even though they end up being easier than most people would think.” She continues, like twenty people didn’t repeat her words. “And as I am an honest person doing an honest job, I will tell you exactly how this is going to go … We usually interrogate the weakest of you, as you are all isolated in different parts of this place, and in less than an hour, you will all be giving me names, and places.”

She looks at the four of them. “Sam, your pick. Who do you think is the weakest of that bunch ?”

* * *

They are all diving in the wet ground of the forest, shovels working fast. It’s dark around them, and there is sweat in the air. Suddenly, Theo stops.

“When we will have to face the hunters…”

“Don’t say that”, Liam growls, next to him. Theo bumps his shoulder, but continues. “It will happen. Whether it’s in a month, or in a year. They will figure this out. The Chasers are good, and meticulous. They will find out where this guy was when he disappeared, and they will link it to us.”

“God.” Corey whispers, but he keeps working. 

“So, when we will be faced with them, they will need a confession. The Chasers won’t make any drastic decision without it. So, they will try to pry what happened from the person they will think is the weakest link in the group.”

All heads turn to Corey. 

“Oh… No.” He says, trying to find comfort by looking at his right. “Now, that sucks.”

“It’s fine.” Theo declares, before turning to the younger of them. “Alec. You will pretend to be panicked. Don’t look them in the eyes. Make sure they think you don’t feel comfortable at all.”

“But I won’t say anything.” Alec answers, his brows furrowed, and Theo smiles at him. “Exactly. You’re good under pressure. We will give us our strongest player and they will think the contrary.”

“Why are we digging so deep ? And isn’t this hole kind of small ?” Liam asks, biting his lips.

“We need to make sure they won’t find the body. The best way to do that is to bury it vertically. Also, we will need some kind of animal cadaver to put on top. If they use dogs, and they find the place, they will think it’s a false negative. I think there is a racoon in those bushes.”

“We are not killing an innocent racoon.” Corey states, one of his hands on his hips. “Enough blood spilled today, no offense Liam.”

“None taken.” The werewolf whispers, still shovelling.

“Then what do you offer ?” Theo asks.

Corey doesn’t answer, but Alec makes a small noise. “I kind of have an idea. Malia still likes to… Hunt around sometimes. As a coyotee. I know where she leaves whatever is left from her meals.”

Theo looks at the dark sky, and sighs. “Ah. I miss the lovely taste of fresh deer.” He sees the way the other are looking at him. “What ? When I went as a wolf, I loved having a snack around. Though I have to say my favorite were owls. So sweet. So tender.”

Liam makes a disgusted noise. “You disgust me.” Theo winks at him. “I’m sure you would love it. It taste just like a really nice and juicy chicken.”

“If you ever approach me after eating a freaking owl, you are never coming near my mouth again.”

“Your flirting is so gross.” Corey comments, to which Theo quickly retorts “Like you are any better.”

“I can’t with you guys”, Alec says, with loathing. “I need to find Malia’s hiding place before Theo convinces us to eat the freaking body.” 

“Good. Bring us some deer then.” Alec nods, letting the shovel hit the ground, but Theo adds “Remember. Work on how you will change your attitude. They need to choose you.”

The younger werewolf stoops his shoulder, and looks at the ground with an hesitant smile, and Theo laughs drily. “Good.” 

* * *

Sam is looking at all of them, taking in their positions. He paces a few times, and Theo gets a better handle on his smell. Forest, the preserve, and gunpowder. On the other side of him, Alec is playing with his hands, glancing around quickly, before looking at his shoes. _Don’t overdo it_ , Theo thinks.

“This one.” Sam finally says, before pointing Alec. “We’ll start with this one.”

Alec sighs, but he starts to follow the hunter. Theo looks at Adrienne, but he is surprised to see her already looking at him. There is something on her face, like she is trying to decipher an enigma. He tries not to think about anything, to be as blank as possible, but she must not like what she sees because she suddenlys says “Wait”.

Sam and Alec stop in their tracks, and look at her. She looks at the rest of her hostages for a long time, before pointing at Corey.

“Him. Start with him.”

_This one didn’t work._

* * *

Theo is asked to wait kindly as the hunters make sure his ankles and wrists are secured with wolfsbane laced handcuffs. They brought him to the extreme north of the place, and he is sure the four of them are scattered as far away from each other as possible, making it hard to use any supernatural sense to know what is happening.

“This room is soundproof”, the hunter says to him, like he can read in Theo’s mind. 

He wonders how things are going with Corey.

  
  


* * *

Corey is asked to sit on a chair, and they use metallic chains to keep him in place. Also, there is a bag of flour near him. When she sees him looking at it, Adrienne smiles. “Just in case you decide to play your little chameleon act and try to leave us. It won’t be easy trying to flee once you’re covered in this, won’t it ?”

He doesn’t answer. Sam is against the door, looking at Adrienne with a smile. 

“So, you want to tell us what happened ?” The leader asks, her smile still present. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Hmmm. Let me refresh your memory. The thirty first of january last year. A twenty-five hunter goes on a mission near Liam’s house. Does that refresh your memory ?”

“No, not really”, he answers, pinching his nose. “I have nothing to do with any of this, and I would really appreciate it if you would let us go.”

“Oh, but Corey, I’d love to let you go. The thing is... I know you or one of you little friends killed James, and I have to make sure something like that doesn’t happen again, don’t I ? Where were you that day ?”

“I can’t even remember what I ate last Thursday. How am I supposed to remember what happened last february ?”

“January.” She corrects. “And I’m pretty sure you remember it, because I don’t think your small pack kills a lot of people. But you did end James’ life so…”

“I don’t know anything about that”, Corey repeats. “I think you got the wrong people.”

* * *

Theo doesn’t know exactly how much time he waits in the small room, before the door opens, and Adrienne enters, followed by Sam, who is taking his beanie off. 

“So… Theo.”

“Hi.” He says, with a smirk. “Nice place that you have. Really cosy.”

She laughs at that, a crystal clear laugh that echoes through the empty room. 

“I knew you were the fun one.” She looks at him intensely. “I also think you’re the smart one. Am I wrong ?”

“Depends who you are asking. I’m pretty sure Liam would tell you that I am an idiot asshole, but, please continue.”

She doesn’t seem to mind the interruption. She pushes a small lock of hair bahind her ear. “Theo, you’ve probably heard of the Prisoner’s Dilemma, haven’t you ?”

He feels electricity rushing through his veins, but he remembers to blink slowly. Like a cat. 

“... No.”

  
  


* * *

“The Prisoner’s dilemma.” Theo whispers, as they all come into Alec’s car, after hiding the body in the trunk.

“The what ?” Liam asks, from the back seat where he is pressed against Corey. 

* * *

“No ?” Adrienne asks, tilting her head. “Are you sure ?”

* * *

“The Prisoner’s Dilemma.” Theo repeats, while programming the GPS. “That’s what they will do to us. It’s a classic, and Chris told me the Chasers love their classics.”

“What the heck is this ?” Liam asks, while looking behind him like he can actually see the body they are driving around.

* * *

“Alright”, Adrienne says, as Theo looks interested. “The principle is pretty simple. The players are all confined in a different room, and I offer them the exact same options. If you denounce the others, and the others do not denounce you, you are free to go, while the others receive the maximum sentence. On the contrary, if you keep quiet, and the others rat you out, they get out of here free, and you are the one with the maximum sentence... ”

* * *

“And if we denounce each other, we all get a lightened sentence. At least, that’s how it’s supposed to go.” Theo finishes his explanation.

“So, if I get this right…” Corey starts, rubbing one of his eyes, seated on the backseat. “If we rat someone up, we get either a lightened sentence, or we are free. If we don’t rat anyone up, we get either the maximum sentence or…

“Or we are free, because no one talked.” Theo states. “Easy, isn’t it ?”

* * *

“You probably think that it’s easy, right ?” Adrienne says, her voice amused. “The four of you just have to keep quiet, and you would leave this place unharmed. Except…” She sighs. “The reason why the Prisoner’s delimma is infaillible is the lack of communication. The players being confined with no way to communicate, none of you can be sure the others didn’t already rat him out.”

She moves around in her chair.

“Here is my assumption. I think Liam was the one who killed James, as he was apparently close to his parent’s house. I think Corey was the hardest one to convince to cover the murder, but that you were the mastermind behind it. I think Alec drove the car, because he has the most common truck between the four of you. Corey probably was the one who had the shovels, as he loves gardening from what I’ve heard in town. You surely burried the body somewhere in the forest, in the middle of the night. What do you think of my deductions ?”

Theo doesn’t answer.

_Shit._

* * *

Alec moves a little, trying to have a better look at the darkroom where they left him. There is mountain ash between him and the door, and he knows better than to approach. But then, suddenly, the door opens, and both hunters enter.

“It’s all over Alec. You friends told me everything, and they told me about what you did too.”

“What ?” 

His mind tries to take the idea in, but he can’t imagine Theo or Liam ratting him out. Maybe they did something to Corey… No. He looks at Sam, and then at Adrienne, who opens a small notebook. 

“It’s all in here. The confessions.” She stares at him. “Do you want to talk too ?”

“It’s… It’s not possible.” He says, his throat dry.

Adrienne sighs, and takes the small notebook. She opens it, and starts reading.

“Liam killed James, near his house. Theo was the one who thought about the plan, and convinced you to bring the body to the forest. Corey didn’t like Theo’s idea. You were the one who drove the car and you went to… Should I go on ?”

He doesn’t say anything, and Adrienne stands up. Sam looks at him, and offers “It’s up to you, Alec.”

They both walk to the door, but Alec is quick to react.

“Wait.”

The hunters turn to him. 

“Fine, I’ll talk.” He mutters, but he is sure they heard him, because Adrienne looks pleased. Sam looks at him with an arched eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I call someone ? Like… Peter ? I mean… They told you to call Peter, right ?”

Adrienne looks at him, opening her mouth, but Sam is quicker. “Yes.” The young black man says, at the same moment Adrienne says “No”. The hunters look at each other, Adrienne clearly not pleased, and Alec doesn’t even refrain his smirk. 

* * *

They are walking back from the forest, erasing their traces on the wet ground as they go, when Theo speaks again.

“If you want to confess…”

“No one is confessing anything”, Alec says.

“I said _if_. If you want to confess, ask them to call Peter.”

“Peter ?” Liam is walking next to him, their fingers brushing. “Why would we call Peter ?”

“We won’t. But if they tell you someone confessed, you will just have to ask them if they called Peter. If they don’t understand your question, then you will know no one talked about it. We will call out their bluff.”

There is a silence, before Corey whistles. “That’s smart.”

“Yeah. How did you come up with Peter’s name ?” Alec chukles.

“He is the last person any of us would call for help.” Theo explains, amused. “Also, I feel like this whole thing would be totally his jam.”

“We are talking about a murder.” Liam groans, but he takes Theo’s hand in his, like he needs more contact, and Theo brings him closer. It’s harder to walk, Liam plastered on his side, but it’s worth it when he can sense him relax. “It was an accident, sweatheart.”

“So, Peter it is.” Corey says, looking to his left. 

* * *

The two hunters are still looking at eachother, and Alec lets himself sit on the hard cold floor.

“I have nothing to say”, he announces smugly.

The door bangs after them as Adrienne and Sam leave the room.

* * *

“Fuck.” Sam says, as they walk in the corridor. Adrienne looks at him severely. “Are you dumb, Sam ?” He tenses, and answers “Don’t act like you had it figured out. Do you really think they are going to confess ? To tell you what the other did ? They are… What do you say ? In French ? _Unis comme les cinq doigts de la main_.

Linked like the five fingers of the same hand.

_"Beware, hunters, for packs are as tight as the five fingers of a hand. Beware, hunters, for true packs will never break."_

“That’s right”, Adrienne whispers next to him. “Good, Sam. Perfect.”

* * *

  
  


Liam is pacing in the cell, trying to control his shaking. He thinks about Theo, about how sure he was about all of this. He has to trust him. He needs to. After all, Theo is smart, and he wouldn’t have done everything he did if he wasn’t sure his plan would work. In a few hours, they will all be free, and they will laugh about it. Corey will prepare some wolfsbane beer, and they will drink to their success.

The door opens, and Adrienne enters, followed by Sam, who is playing with his dark beanie. The leader smiles at him.

“It’s all good, Liam. You are free to go.”

He can’t believe it.

“... Yeah ?”

“Yes. We are now convinced you are innocent. We formally apologize for taking you here, and restricting you to this room, but you have to understand that we needed our answers, right ?”

He nods curtly, his eyes going back and forth between her, and Sam. He can’t believe their luck. 

“You can go home now.” She adds, opening the cell.

“What about the others”, he asks, trying to control his breathing. They did it. They were good enough for this to work. He can’t wait to leave and-

“Your friends have been found guilty. We think you were forced to take part in this, probably strong-armed by Theo. But it’s over now…”

“But....”

“I know you must be in a state of schock…”

“... It’s me.” He almost squeals, his breathing laboured. He doesn’t understand why the other would take the blame for what he did, but he is sure he doesn’t want them to.

“It’s me”, he repeats, slowly leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. “I’ll tell you everything. I was alone. I did it all. They didn’t help, they don’t know anything.”

Adrienne looks at him expectantly. “Where is the body ?”

* * *

They are still in the living room, Theo trying to organize what they have to do next. “Where is the body ?”

“I left it where it was.” Liam says, looking at his hands.

“We need to go and retrieve it.” Theo says. 

“What then ?” 

“We will bury it somewhere in the forest. The East side of the Jekkyl Lake.”

* * *

“The East side of Jekkyl Lake.” Liam whispers, looking at the ground.

“Thank you.” Adrienne says, before leaving behind Sam.

* * *

The door opens, and Theo looks at a smug-faced Adrienne. She brings a chair into the room, and sits on it, facing him.

“You played it pretty well, I’ll let you have this.” She says slowly. “But you failed Theo. Check. You anticipated everything, but it’s quite surprising you didn’t foresee that your sweet Liam would confess to protect the three of you. Especially you.”

Theo looks at her, silent. But his eyes must be a little too bright, because Adrienne frowns. 

“Very surprising indeed…” She repeats.

* * *

“Liam, go directly in the shower, and undress under the hot water. Leave your clothes in, we will take care of this after. Make sure you clean your hair, and your ears too.” The chimera all but orders.

Liam nods, and leaves the room, and Theo waits for the shower to start. 

“Jekkyl Lake ?” Alec asks, a little lost. “Where the fuck is this ? And since when is there a lake nearby ?”

“There is none.” Theo sighs, one of his hands pinching his nose. So many things to do, so many details he has to get right. “I just invented it. We won’t go there.”

“What ?” Alec asks, as he is changing into more comfortable clothes to go _bury a corpse_. 

“I know Liam. At one point, he will want to give himself up for us. At that moment, all they will need is a body. Liam can’t know where it is. If he doesn’t know where the body is, his confession will count for peanuts.”

* * *

The door opens, and Sam enters, clearly flustered.

“Are you fucking with us ? There is no Jekkyl Lake in this state ! Or anywhere for that matter ! Where is the body ?”

Theo smiles at Adrienne.

“Checkmates ?”

* * *

_Theo, you’ve probably heard of the Prisoner’s Dilemma, haven’t you ?_

The four of them find themselves in the room they arrived in, and Liam goes straight for Theo’s arm. The chimera is happy to smile at Adrienne, looking at the both of them with horror.

_Indeed, the Prisoner’s Dilemma is infaillible. With no way to communicate, the players always end up denouncing each other. It’s infaillible._

Near the door, Sam looks like he had a hard night, and he brushes his hand on his face, hiding his mouth for a second. His skin is dark, but his eyes are flooding with… relief.

_Unless…_

As Liam enters the room, blood dripping from his hands, Mason stands in horror. Corey quickly looks at him.

As they try to shovel the more dirt they can, he is the only one sweating from the effort, as he doesn’t have supernatural powers.

As they leave the forest, he exchanges a small smile with Corey, before taking his hand.

As he enters each room of the hunter's place, _Sam_ plays with his beanie, making sure they all know that nobody talked. 

_Infaillible. Unless..._

Theo smiles at Mason, who is still playing with the beanie he had on his head at the beginning of the night. 

_Unless you cheat._

“Hey Mason… What do you think about joining the Chasers for a while ?” Theo asks him, before giving him the dark hat. 

* * *

Theo, _the cheater,_ kisses Liam, _the killer_ , as they leave the building. Behind them, Alec, _the follower_ , is joking with Corey, _the innocent_ , who has been able to hide the fact that he has a boyfriend for a whole year. 

And in a few minutes, Mason, _the loyal,_ will join them for celebratory drinks. They deserve it, after a whole year of planning that night.

Five friends. Like the five fingers of the same hand.

_"Beware, hunters, for packs are as tight as the five fingers of a hand. Beware, hunters, for true packs will never break."_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is the video : https://www.facebook.com/LaPageDeWilAime/videos/1333462240083114


End file.
